OS : Une délicieuse rencontre au festival !
by yuki1706
Summary: Jellal, Ultear et Meldy ont besoin de repos et s'arrêtent donc le soir dans la petite ville animée d'Hiraz . Ils ne trouvent rien jusqu'à que Meldy aperçoive un panneau intéressant... Un festival à lieu le soir même ! Ils s'y rendent donc avec joie mais Meldy est loin d'imaginer la rencontre qu'elle va faire la bas ! Attention x) : Romance et nourriture à prévoir


Bonsoir cher(è)s petit lecteurs ou lectrices ! ^^ Voici un petit os que j'ai écrit y'a pas mal de temps maintenant, je l'ai modifié pour qu'il soit le meilleur possible ^^ Pour ce qui est du couple, il est plutôt original et je l'aime beaucoup ! C'est d'ailleurs un de mes couples préférés vous verrez de qui je parle en lisant bien sur ;)

( Je m'excuse d'avance si il y'a des fautes d'orthographe ou si il y'a des erreurs de temps )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une délicieuse rencontre au festival !**

À Hiraz , petite ville dans le sud-est de Fiore...

Nous nous baladions dans la petite ville mais plutôt animée d'Hiraz, cela faisait au moins une heure qu'on cherchait un endroit pour se reposer et la nuit commença à tomber...

-Jellal bordel ! Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour se poser la ! Cria Ultear, elle avait les yeux bruns et des cheveux noirs ou était posé un serre tête blanc avec des petits nœuds sur le coté .

-J'essaye Ultear mais c'est compliqué avec tout ce monde ! Répliqua Jellal en poussant dans la foule. Il avait les cheveux bleus et portait une marque rouge étrange sur la joue .

Au milieu d'eux, Je rigola à leur façon de se parler au fait je m'appelle Meldy et je suis la plus jeune du groupe. J'ai les cheveux roses attachés en une queue de cheval et les yeux verts .

Toujours en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers les passants, je repéra un panneau intéressant :

-Jellal ! Ultear ! Regardez ça, il y a un festival se soir ! Pourquoi n'irions nous pas ? M'exclamais-je, en leur montrant le panneau du doigt .

-Hm je suppose que ça nous ferait du bien pour une fois . Fit Jellal en me souriant, Ultear acquiesça . Je sauta littéralement de joie !

Nous trois décidèrent donc de trouver une boutique de yukata appropriés pour le festival . Ultear sortit en deuxième avec un yukata noir avec des touches de blanc et des motifs de temples ancestraux et autres, Jellal en dernier avec un yukata gris assez sobre et enfin ils me remarquèrent après tout je fus sortis la première des cabines :

-Comme tu es mignonne ! Complimenta Ultear en me voyant .

-J-je wouah tu resplendit Meldy . Balbuta Jellal en rougissant .

En effet, je portais un yukata court rouge avec des motifs fleurs de cerisier blancs et j'avais lâché mes cheveux, une cascade de cheveux roses tombant jusqu'au bas de mon dos . Je dus admettre que ça m'eut plutôt bien changée .

Une fois habillés, on se rendit tranquillement au festival . L'ambiance battait son plein et la musique traditionnelle résonna déjà dans nos oreilles . On s'avança alors dans la grande allée bordée de stands tout plus lumineux les uns que les autres .

Je m'extasia devant tout les stands qui se présentèrent devant moi ! il y avait des stands de nourriture ou ils vendaient des takoyakis, des dangos et des stands de jeux mais il y en avait plein d'autres encore ! Je m'arrêta dans l'un d'eux pour acheter des Mitarashi dango mais quand je me retourna pour rejoindre les autres, il n'y avait personne...

-Et voilà je les ais perdus, bravo Meldy... fit-je en soupirant bruyamment .

Je continua mon chemin en regardant à droite et à gauche mais je ne les trouva pas . Je me laissa tombée sur un banc, désespérée, quand on prononça mon nom :

-Meldy... ? Demanda la voix .

Je releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Lyon ! Mais que faisait il ici ?

\- Lyon ! Que fais-tu ici ? M'exclamais-je, surprise .

\- Eh bien je suis venu ici pour m'amuser tout comme toi je suppose non ? Me répondit il, en me souriant légèrement .

\- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai perdu Jellal et Ultear... dis-je en baissant les yeux .

-Alala eh bien que dis tu de t'amuser avec moi alors ? Tu les retrouveras plus tard . Me proposa t'il en me tendant la main gentiment .

Je rougissa instantanément mais accepta avec plaisir ! Lyon était si gentil et puis ce serait l'occasion de mieux le connaître... On marcha un peu quand je m'arrêta devant un stand qui proposa le jeu traditionnel de pécher des poissons rouges à l'épuisette .

-On tente ? Demandais-je en lui souriant, il me répondit par un clin d'œil .

Je paya mon jeu et Lyon le sien . Je batailla comme une folle pour pécher ses satanés poissons mais je brisa toutes mes épuisettes en papier trop rapidement . Je jeta un rapide d'oeil à la casserole de Lyon, il avait déjà deux poissons ! J'abandonna et lui récupéra ses poissons, tout sourire .

-Alors on est nulle à ce jeu à ce que je vois ? Me taquina t'il .

-Pff c'est pas vrai . D'habitude j'y arrive hein ! Répliquais-je, en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine .

Il émis un petit rire et on continua à se balader à travers les allées . Je commença a avoir faim et je craignis que mon ventre gargouilla un peu trop fort …

-Tu as faim ? On peut s'arrêter manger un bout si tu veux . Me dit il, en me fixant .

Comment as t'il su ? Je me gratta la tête, gênée et reconnut que j'avais faim . On fit alors la queue devant un grand stand . Lyon proposa de me payer à manger .

-Je refuse ! Laisse moi nous offrir ça s'il te plaît . M'enquis-je, sérieuse .

-Je refuse aussi, je paye pour nous deux alors tais toi d'accord ? Fit il, en me mettant la main sur la bouche . J'hocha la tête lentement et il retira sa main pour y glisser une pomme d'amour .

-J'espère que tu aimes... demanda t'il timidement .

-Merci beaucoup j'adore ça ! Répondis-je en lui sautant dans les bras , c'est vrai c'était ma sucrerie préférée !

Il rigola et m'entoura de ses bras chauds et forts. Je pouvais sentir son parfum aux notes apaisantes . Je me sépara à contre-coeur de lui et remarqua les rougeurs aux niveaux de ses joues . Ah il est trop mignon comme ça !

Soudain ! il se rappela que le feu d'artifice allait bientôt commencer et il m'entraîna sur la petite colline pour le contempler et l'apprécier... On s'asseyait rapidement et les premiers pétards s'illuminèrent dans le ciel laissant des formes de cœur ou plus abstraites . Je fus émerveillée de ce spectacle , le ciel brillait de milles feux .

Le feu se termina au bout de trente minutes et j'en avais eu plein les yeux . On restait assis la dans un silence plutôt confortable, presque soporifique .

-Meldy ? Fis Lyon d'une petite voix .

-Hm ?

-J'ai beaucoup aimée cette soirée avec toi tu sais et ça m'a permit d'y voir plus clair... m'expliqua t'il . Ou voulait il en venir ? Je le fixais en attendant la suite .

-Je crois que je t'aime Meldy . Conclua t'il en me prenant les mains .

Ah je suis perdue...Il m'aime alors ? J'avoue que j'ai tellement appréciée cette soirée aussi avec lui... Je pense que c'est réciproque .

-Lyon... Je t'aime aussi . Répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement .

Il répondit au baiser en prenant avec ses mains calleuses mon visage . On se sépara par manque d'air et je me blotissa dans ses bras, lui me serra chaudement... Au final me perdre n'était pas si mauvais que ça...

\- Meldy ! crièrent deux voix , je me retourna brusquement et aperçut Ultear et Jellal qui coururent vers moi . Lyon paniqua mais je le rassura, il n'y avait rien à craindre enfin presque ...

\- Meldy enfin on te retrouve ! Ou étais tu passée ? Me demanda Ultear, toute essoufflée .

Je lui raconta alors que Lyon m'avait trouvée et qu'on avait passée la soirée ensemble du coup . Elle se tourna alors vers Lyon et le remercia . Quand à Jellal, ses yeux semblait lui lancer des éclairs . Ah il me surprotège tellement...

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer mais il faut qu'on y aille... annonça Jellal, froidement .

\- Oui tu as raison allons-y . Tu viens Meldy ? Fit Ultear, en commençant à avancer .

Je me leva et épousseta mon yukata, prête à partir quand Lyon me reteignit le bras . Il me tourna et m'embrassa longuement, j'y répondis avec toute la passion que j'avais... Après ce baiser, je le quitta non sans mal et agita ma main en guise d'au revoir...

\- A très bientôt Meldy... murmura Lyon avec un petit sourire

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous as plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis ! Ca me ferait trop plaisir ^^ En tout merci d'avoir lu et je vous dit à la prochaine ;)


End file.
